Sweet Nightmares
by TwisterOfLife
Summary: This is a prequel/writing dump for the Hungry for Nightmares series. It will feature prequels with the parents, non-canon parings, scenarios from the perspective of other characters, and more. It really has no genre, its a little bit of everything. I'll be keeping an eye out for requested scenes too!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Practically all the characters in this are mine.

This is a story about Takara's parents! Enjoy!

* * *

Together

The bright light from the sun broke through the blinds in the window and assaulted the young female sprawled across the bed. She desperately tried to ignore it for as long as she could but the racket downstairs made her have to get up. The banging of pots and pans was a normalcy in the household she had been living in for the prior three years. She sat up, her short hair layering over her eyes and face. She stays motionless for many minutes debating whether or not she really wants to get up.

The door begins to pulse as someone knocks on it loudly before it is thrown open. An older woman enters looking very annoyed.

"Ume! Get up this instant! Today is not one where you can just skip the academy and hope for the best." She scolds before ripping the blankets off Umes petite form.

Ume stays sitting cross-legged for a moment and runs a hand through her short purple layered bob.

Her eyes opening wider only momentarily. "Shut up."

The older women flinched and only scowls back before leaving, cussing at the young girls' attitude.

Ume slowly gets up before pulling on her ninja outfit. A pair of cargo shorts and a crop top. But not before wrapping bandages all the way up her torso. They're not needed but like many ninjas, she finds them stylish. Not to mention Ume is only nine. Showing midriff at that age is mighty scandalous.

Afterwards, she walks downstairs and into the dining hall. A depressing amount of young children sat at the table eating, chatting, and for the newer ones: crying.

Ume paid all of them no mind. She had been just like them three years ago but now is different. She's an adult now! (Cue laughter from all actual adults.) Afterall, she passed the Genin test yesterday and today she'll be assigned a team. Due to the laws in Konoha, she'll also be supplied an apartment of her own because she has a job. So today is her last day in the orphanage.

She'd be lying if she said she'd miss it. She has no real companions here and hates the staff.

Once she finished her short meal she quickly walked to the front of the building to announce her leaving.

There is a variety of men and women working at the orphanage. Obviously some better than others. Currently, there is a fairly young man at the counter.

"Hiruma Ume, checking out as a Genin." The girl spoke softly, staring through her thin, narrow eyes.

The man nodded at the information and smiled at her. "We will send any objects found in your personal closet to your new apartment. Stop by the main building to get your key today."

She nodded before bidding the man goodbye. As she turned to leave someone called out her name making her pause.

"Oi oi Ume-Chan! Wait for me!"

Ume almost rolled her eyes as a bouncing ball of energy and happiness spontaneously appeared next to her.

It was Kota. He had no last name and was dropped on the doormat of the orphanage as a newborn, not even cleaned.

That didn't stop him from being generally the nicest happiest human alive.

He rubbed the back of his head, messing up his already knotted blue hair. As he chatted on a first name basis with the man at the counter.

Ume felt compelled to wait for Kota, perhaps because he is one of the few people she has no problem dealing with. Maybe it's his infectious smile, or possibly his unending kindness towards the angsty girl.

After his paperwork was done he simply grinned at Ume before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door with him. They were off to the academy.

This is what Ume is now used to. Kota has always been a very energetic and jubilant boy. Even when Ume first arrived in the orphanage. Alone, angry, and distrusting of all Kota still wouldn't leave her alone. Sitting by her bed at night to "shoo" away the nightmares and to try to play with her in the morning.

It's clear to anyone, including Ume, Kota is head over heels for her.

"Aren't you excited Ume? We finally get to start our passion! I hope we get put on the same team." Kota chatters, still not releasing Ume hand. Not that she was pulling away from him.

She nods stoically, "That wouldn't be horrible. What about our third member?"

Kota laughed loudly, "As long as I'm with you its fine. I could even be Gushikan-san and I'd be happy!"

Ume hummed in thought. 'Gushikan-san wouldn't be that bad. He's quiet but he is top of the class. Plus it's not like I've ever seen him be mean.'

As they arrived at the academy building another boy their age was arriving as well. He noticed them and swiftly opened the door for the two.

Kota stopped and put his hands on his hip.

"Whatcha doing Gushikan? I don't need you to do anything for me!"

Ume rolled her eyes at Kotas antics. This, however, was a daily occurrence.

The taller boy slowly shrugged at Kota before making eye contact with Ume. "I was attempting to be polite. After all... ladies first."

It's not often Gushikan-San will play along with Kotas morning ritual. Nonetheless, it made Ume smile. Gushikan-San must be in a great mood this morning.

Kota turned red with embarrassment and stuttered. "S-stupid! That was l-lame!"

The tall boy merely gave a rare smile before motioning the two into the building.

As they went down the hallway Ume couldn't help but stare at the larger boy.

Gushikan-San was very quiet, something she had attributed to him being shy. However, he very rarely smiled, blushed, stuttered, or did anything like a human. Kota says it's because he is a Gushikan and nothing more.

Gushikan quickly caught Umes stare and returned it passively for a moment.

"Anything wrong Hiruma-San?" He asked her, quietly enough so Kota wouldn't hear.

Ume was quick to shake her head and look straight ahead once more. Gushikan-San is an unnerving nine-year-old. He is much too bright and mature for his age. But, at the same time, he seems nice enough.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to call out the teams!" Yelled out the homeroom teacher. Kota, Ume, and Gushikan all sat together with a variety of emotions.

Kota was practically vibrating with excitement. Ume held an interest but that the same time didn't care much. Tenchi sat ridged and straightened his back.

"Team one is the following! Hiruma Ume,"

Ume looked up surprised. She hadn't expected to be first but was also relieved.

"Kota,"

The boy instantly yelled out in joy and tacked the silent girl. He hugged her tightly around the midsection while Ume blushed and attempted to push him off.

"And finally Gushikan Tenchi."

The short boy and girl paused to look at Tenchi. He slowly looked at the two of them before giving a small sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kota screamed as he released Ume and pointed a finger at Tenchi.

Tenchi merely shook his head at Kota before looking to Ume and shrugged.

"This is going to suck." Grumbled Ume as she stared at her polar opposite teammates.

* * *

The three new Genin were picked up by their new Sensei first. A fresh jonin girl introduced as Mifune Kaya to be their leader but she only goes by Kaya.

She took the three nine-year-old to the KIA training field for introductions.

She grinned at the three as she pulled up her spiky brown hair into a ponytail. "So kiddies why don't you say your name, what you good at, and an interesting fact about yourself." Her dimples poked at her deeply tanned cheeks. "Let's start with you." She said while pointing at Ume.

Ume ran her hand through her short hair and started. "My name is Hiruma Ume. My strength is Genjutsu and chakra control. A fun fact about me... I wasn't born in Konoha and I'm originally from the Land of Waves."

Kaya nodded, pleased and then motioned for Tenchi to go.

"Gushikan Tenchi. I am highly able in the ways of taijutsu and the use of swordsmanship. As for a fact, I'm a fifth-generation ninja in my family." He sat stiffly and only once did his eyes drift and meet Umes. Then they quickly retreated to the ground.

Kaya signaled Kota to wrap this up.

He took a deep breath before smiling largely. "Hello, I'm Kota. My skills would include ninjutsu and fuijutsu! Something interesting about me is..." he paused and took a moment trying to come up with something. "Well, I'd like to become Hokage someday." All the sudden he looked serious. It's fleeting however as his childish grin reappears.

"Well, I guess it's my turn!" The young Sensei exclaimed while pointing to herself. "My specialty is the use of aerial weapons! And an interesting fact would be... my one and only boyfriend was a squad member with me years ago!" She suggestively winks at her now uncomfortable students.

* * *

"I'm bored of this." Ume groans as she sits against a tree. Waiting alongside her comrades for their Sensei.

"Ya me too! Sensei is always late!" Kota exclaimed as he nudged Ume with his shoe playfully. His eternal grin stitched onto his face.

Tenchi remained silent from Umes other side. His gaze not wavering from the sky.

Kota stared at Tenchi waiting for a comment but when none came he just raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Earth to Gushikan-kun. What's up with you?" He said as he reached other to tap on the larger guy.

Tenchi's eyes flicked over to Kota and in one moment Kota froze completely. The tension between the two filled the air.

"What's wrong with you?" Spoke Kota eventually broke the silence.

Tenchi remained silent as he clenched his right fist making his knuckles pop.

"Nothing." He breathed before his eyes floated back up to the clouds.

"Looks like rain." Ume spouted, trying to change the subject. She would never admit it but Tenchi's glare knocked the wind right out of her. And it wasn't even directed to her!

Their Sensei came a minute later and apologized deeply before they went to perform D rank missions.

The rest of the day Ume didn't take her eyes off her teammate. Everything he did had an ounce of anger in it. Like he was stomping his feet with every step. Ume was worried about him.

Ume and Kota were walking home after their multiple missions that day.

"Ume... how close to Gushikan-Kun are you?" Kota asked in a softer voice making Ume involuntarily blush.

"Not at all. Honestly, we had only spoken a few times before being out on this team. Why do you ask?" She responded, very curiously.

"Oh, I just wondered if you knew what stick flew up his butt!" Kota quickly spouted sporting a thick blush all the way to his ears. "Obviously if he's in a bad mood it can ruin our team dynamic!" Kota explained but Ume could see right through him.

"I'm sure Gushikan-kun is fine. Probably just had a bad wake up call or something." She explained.

But the look in his eyes. It was scary. Ume hoped he'd be better tomorrow. Kota hoped so too.

* * *

The next day Kota and Ume sat at the usual waiting spot for their comrades. They were used to being early so Kota took the time to practice fuijutsu and Ume just pondered.

It wasn't long before Gushikan took his spot next to Ume, however. Her eyes caught something new and she then examined her teammate's outfit.

He now had a bandage wrap going around his shirt.

Her eyebrows strung together but before she even had a chance to inquire Kota spoke up.

"Hey Gushikan-kun what's with the wraps."

The tall boy didn't even seem to register the question before simply saying. "Family tradition. I had a ritual last night too."

Suddenly it made sense.

"Oh, so that's why you were testy. You were nervous about the ritual. I bet you had some memorizing to do for an oath in front of your whole family too. That would be pretty nerve-racking." Kota said with a smile but it was not returned by Gushikan-kun.

"Yes, I did have an oath. But, when you have to swear to a thing you don't believe in... well family can be hard to love." His eyes slowly lowered from the sky to Ume. "Not many people though. When you belong to the suicide clan you don't have to worry about that many relatives."

His eyes held emotions Ume had never seen him possess before. Regret and acceptance.

His eyes rose back to the sky.

That's the first time Umes heart thumped loudly in her ears because of Tenchi. And it would not be the last.

* * *

"So you're going on a mission with your grandad huh?" Sensei said as she read the paper Gushikan had given her. "Don't you think it's a little early to go into the field like this?" She asked, a frown crossing her face.

Gushikan simply shook his head. "My grandfather will be there and I've trained for so long. I can handle it." Tenchi explained sternly.

Sensei eventually shrugged and agreed to him missing some time with the squad.

The rest of the day Gushikan just looked so happy. There was a spring in his step and he even joked around with Kota more than usual. But, as the day wound down it was time to head home.

Usually, Ume and Kota would walk home together to their apartments which were in the same complex. But today Kota had private Fuijutsu lessons so Ume had to make the trip alone. Or so she thought.

It's only a fifteen-minute walk but after starting her trek she felt a presence next to her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked Gushikan, stopping and turning to him. There wasn't malice in her voice just real confusion. After all, he lived in the opposite direction.

Gushikans eyes met her and for a moment Ume forgot where she was. Staring into his chocolate eyes.

"I thought since Kota-san can't walk you home I should do it." He spoke softly, eyes falling to the ground. Then they spiked back up to Umes in concern. "Not that you can't handle yourself, Hiruma-san! I mean you've beaten me before in sparing and you are talented too so I know you'd be fine-"

Ume laughed as she waved off his rambling. "I'd like the company. Sure. Thanks, Gushikan."

She nods at him to follow her and they begin to walk side by side. Only for a moment before Ume slows down once more and turns to Gushikan.

"Hey Gushikan, you don't have to address me so formally." She said bravely, then tried to judge his reaction.

For a moment his face was impassive as usual but...

Blush

"Hiruma-chan?" He offered, face still red despite his tan.

Ume rolled her eyes. "I'd be fine with just Ume. But, if you must, Hiruma is fine." A blush peppering across her own cheeks.

After staying quiet a moment longer, letting their blushes die down, they continued on in a content silence.

Unaware that their Sensei was squeaking internally from a bush nearby of course.

* * *

He's late. He's late by a few days.

Ume was a wreck. Sitting by the main gates impatiently for Gushikan to return. The rumors that his family are deserters now is of common topic in the village but...

"He'd never leave." Ume whispers. "He's too proud to leave us."

Kota simply nodded. He would often sit with Ume when he had the chance. "Gushikan is not that type of guy!" He reassured the two.

But they continued to sit there. Scared for the worst.

Ume clenched her fists and tried to fight the fear. They had just made a breakthrough too! They were becoming actual friends!

Kota set a hand on her shoulder in silence.

* * *

Ume had begun to drift off to sleep by the gate. Realizing it was close to midnight she stood up with the intention of returning home. Kota had to leave for his private lessons and probably went to bed afterward so she was alone.

As she turned to leave she heard heaving strained breathing coming from the gate doors. She turns to look back.

"Gushikan!" She yells out and sprints the few steps to the tittering boy.

He had a large gash on his head pouring blood into his eyes and he had a severe limp in his left leg. His hands were pushed together on his head trying to stop the bleeding and three swords rested on his back.

Ume didn't know what to do as she grasped his left side and asked him to lean on her. He immediately complied.

"Hokage-San..." he breathed painfully.

Ume shook her head, "No you need to get to the hospital, now!"

He didn't try to resist.

She helped guide his broken form to the hospital where as soon as they entered doctors and nurses were all over them.

Ume finally got to sleep in the waiting room.

* * *

In the morning she made her way to Gushikan room but paused before she entered. The Third Hokage sat next to him.

"... and the scroll?" He asked gently.

Gushikan motioned toward his sword which was then brought to him. When unsheathed it revealed paper was wrapped around the blade. He carefully unwound it before handing the crumpled paper to the Hokage.

"Thank you, Tenchi. This paper has information that will prove useful in the upcoming wars... I'm so sorry that we had to lose you grandpa to get it though. He was a fine Anbu member and a dear friend..."

Umes breath caught in her throat. She had never liked the man but... poor Gushikan.

The third stood up and patted Gushikan on the shoulder. "It seems you have a visitor. I'll take my leave."

Ume didn't waste any time sliding open the door and bowing to the Hokage. He left with tired eyes and a fake smile.

Ume delicacy walked to Gushikan and sat in the Thirds seat.

"How do you feel?" She asked tentatively.

Gushikans eyes rested on his katana resting on his legs.

"Fine," He spat raising his sharp eyes to Ume. "How much did you hear?" He interrogated.

Ume shook her head lightly. "Not much... I'm sorry about your grandad." She whispered, afraid to set him off.

They remained silent for too long. Gushikan was tense and his stare had returned to his katana. It was spotted with blood.

"Would you like me to clean your blades?" Ume offered, feeling extremely awkward.

Finally, his shoulders sagged and he sighed deeply.

"No thank you. However, could you bring me some mineral spirits?" His eyes seemed so tired as he leaned back against some pillows.

Ume agreed and quietly left, sliding the door quietly.

"UME!" Kota's voice yelled as he ran down the hall. "How is he? What's going on? Sensei only told me this morning, I should've been with you when he arrived-"

"Kota," Ume scolded, "shut up this is a hospital. He's fine, just some cuts and bruises. But..." her face fell and Kotas' face looked alarmed at her reaction. "He doesn't seem well... mentally. His grandpa died."

Kotas entire body seemed weighed down as his eyes hit the floor. "No, oh no. Poor Gushikan. I could never imagine what he is going through."

Ume nodded her own eyes tearing slightly. She could imagine what it's like, and all this remembering didn't feel good.

"What should we do?" Kota asked as he rubbed his tearing eyes.

Before Ume had the chance to answer the door violently slid open, probably breaking it. Gushikan stood there leaning on a single crutch, glaring strongly at the two.

"Stop it! Stop pitying me!" He exclaimed, taking another wobbly step forward.

"I don't want to hear it! And, I most certainly don't want to talk about it. Just go away!"

The venom in his voice was enough to make even an adult cringe. But, not those two. They only frowned, Ume shoved her hand into her pocket to pull out a clean hanky. Motioning for him to take it.

"Dry your tears Tenchi. It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay." She spoke softly, staring at the curly haired boy in front of her. Gobs of tears rolling down his impassive face as he slowly grasped the hanky and pressed it to his face.

A boy, a nine-year-old boy. Two nine-year-old boys and one nine-year-old girl.

This is only the start of the worst years of their life. Soon to follow will be the great ninja war. Then the nine tailed fox which will separate them mortality.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for all the love and support! Your comments give me something to look forward to!

I really enjoyed writing this little mini story and Takara's parents. If you guys like it too maybe I can do more of them or just situations that already happened but from a different perspective.

Basically, a HFN writing dump of random things!

Anyway if you have the time to tell me if you liked this or not that would be great!

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL


End file.
